


To Bind the Packs

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), Katarina_Silversong



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Double Penetration, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, Soulmates, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong
Summary: Anticipating the enactment of anti-werewolf laws in Japan, werewolf pack leader Ishigami Byakuya makes a deal with Xeno, the head of the Sacramento pack: his omega son Senku's hand in marriage in exchange for protection and a new home for his people.Expecting nothing more than a political marriage of convenience, Xeno agrees. He even offers to let Senku have a relationship outside the bonds of marriage should he find his fated mate; in exchange, Senku must look the other way at Xeno's relationship with his lieutenant, Stanley Snyder.Neither of them expects Senku to find said mate--or mates--so quickly.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading our RP fic! It was so much fun to get to write this story together! We hope you like it!
> 
> Cloud played Xeno and Stan, while Kat played Senku.

Xeno stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting the fit of the double collar around his neck. The black leather bands weren't strictly necessary for alphas, but they did lend him a certain elegance in his style of dress. They also helped to hide his scent from other Weres, which helped when he was trying to reason with someone—they were swayed by his words, not by the overwhelming aura of his scent.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Xeno headed down the hallway toward the living room. His second in command, Stanley, leaned against the wall just outside the room with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Xeno scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the house? Especially when we have guests coming."

He sucked in a breath and pulled the cigarette away to release a cloud of smoke. "They're here," Stan murmured.

"Yes, I expect them here any minute, which is why I don't want you stinking up the place."

"They're _here,"_ Stan repeated, putting emphasis on the last word.

Xeno went still and glanced over at the entryway into the living room; sure enough, two men sat inside, talking to each other in hushed tones. The older man chanced a glance at the doorway and his face brightened. "Ah! Dr. Xeno!"

Xeno stepped into the room and gave a short bow, in respect for their culture. "Good afternoon. Thank you for coming. I apologize for making you wait. Please, sit, and we can get started with the meeting."

Seeing the American Alpha approaching, Byakuya dismissed Senku and Yakov. Senku quickly left the room, not eager to meet the Americans yet, while Yakov was slower, not willing to leave his pack’s head Alpha alone in unfamiliar territory. “Go.” Byakuya gave him a gentle shove. “I’ll be fine.”

Yakov sighed, nodding, and left the room, following Senku, and bowing as he passed the man known as Dr. Xeno. If he couldn’t guard one Ishigami, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let the other out of his sight.

Byakuya bowed to Xeno, extending his hand as he straightened up. “I’m glad you agreed to meet to discuss the wedding preparations. It’s your day, too, after all.”

"I appreciate you being willing to come to our pack house," Xeno replied as they shook hands. "I know it was a long trip for you, but I hope you've been able to settle in well. We only have a short time until the wedding, after all."

In unions such as this one, it was customary for the groom's pack to host the event. But never in any history that Xeno knew of had two packs been joined from this far apart—the Ishigami pack from Japan and Xeno's pack from the United States. The whole Pacific ocean had separated them before Byakuya had come to the States for work and had met Xeno and Stanley. It was that first meeting that had paved the way for the current day: in which the Ishigami pack, on the verge of collapse due to new laws being passed in Japan, would be joined with and consolidated under Xeno's protection. 

"So, we already have most everything planned in terms of the reception, but about the ceremony and what will come afterward..."

Byakuya looked at Xeno, studying the younger male. “Are you going to require Senku to wear a gown? I know it’s traditional for Omegas to do so, but he will not take it well. My pack teaches our young that their secondary gender should not limit them, and Senku has taken that to heart.”

"I would prefer that he wear one, yes," Xeno replied. His keen ears picked up the subtle shift of the wooden flooring outside the room. Stanley was walking away, likely tailing the other two for some reason, though he couldn't begin to fathom why. He couldn't be bothered to try to keep tabs on his second in command while more important things were going on. "Do you think he would be willing to compromise? If he wears a dress, I'll pull back on the guest list. I know you mentioned he was nervous about the number of people who would be in attendance."

“I’ll talk to him about it.” Byakuya sighed. Senku wouldn’t be happy about having to wear a dress, but he was sure his son would do it if it meant less people. “And for the colors? I know Senku would prefer something along the lines of a night sky color palette.”

Xeno nodded in agreement. "I'm fine with that. I was thinking navy blue and pewter gray, maybe some white accents. We can do star-shaped decor and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, and tea lights on the tables. How does that sound?"

“That sounds like something Senku would enjoy.” Byakuya nodded, agreeing with his son’s future husband. “I do have one request on the gown, since you are requiring it of Senku. One of my son’s best friends is quite the gifted seamstress. Would you let her make Senku’s gown? I guarantee it would be ready by the wedding.”

"If she can have some designs drawn up by tomorrow so I can see them, I wouldn't be opposed to leaving the dress up to her." Xeno was pleased by how quickly and easily things were coming together.

One of the benefits of this wedding planning was that they didn't have to worry about renting a venue or anything—as the leader of the Sacramento pack of werewolves, Xeno had ownership of acres of property including several houses and outbuildings plus acres upon acres of forest for his pack to roam during the full moon. The wedding would be held here—they would be decorating a large barn that had been converted into a communal meeting space. Brody, one of Xeno's pack members, was an ordained minister and would be performing the wedding rites; then, after the reception, Xeno and Senku would return to Xeno's house and consummate the marriage to fully intertwine the packs.

“I’m sure she’ll have the designs done by tomorrow, if she doesn’t already.” Byakuya laughed, knowing that Yuzuriha had probably planned on Xeno being somewhat a traditionalist, as many foreign werewolves were. “I assure you, despite the fact that she is only training, Yuzuriha is a gifted seamstress.”

Byakuya could sense that Xeno was pleased with how flawlessly plans for the wedding were coming along. Honestly, he was happy about it, too. The smoother this wedding went, the easier it would be to have the two packs blend.

"Wonderful. Send the designs to me when they're done and I'll take a look," Xeno agreed. "Well, did you have any other questions for me? I think that basically covers everything I had questions about." Anything beyond these points could be handled later. "Would I be able to meet Senku now? I know we've talked a handful of times, but I've never gotten to speak to him in person..."

Out in the hallway, Stanley snubbed out his cigarette against the leather of his boot before he tucked it behind his ear for later. He followed behind the other two interlopers at a distance, straining his ears to catch snippets of their conversation. His Japanese was modest at best, but he could get the gist of what they were saying.

"So, you're not fond of us Americans, is that right?" he asked quietly.

“I’m not fond of people in general.” Senku drawled, making sure Yakov was close by as the American lieutenant approached. He was sure that the older were wouldn’t jeopardize the treaty being made between the packs, but werewolves were part human, and humans were not always predictable. “You mistranslated the part where I said I don’t want to get married, and I don’t get why my father chose me when we have plenty of other Omegas in the pack.”

Stanley gave a one-shouldered shrug. If he had his way, Xeno wouldn't be marrying anyone, much less this gangly looking pup from across the ocean. Xeno would still be sharing their bed, not relegating him to the fourth spare room. "<Beats me. But Xeno's in charge around here, so what he says, goes. So he's marrying you. Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other.>" He spoke in broken Japanese for the most part, uncaring if what he said actually made sense to the young man. Giving Senku a toothy, malicious grin, he added in English, "Welcome to the family, whelp."

Senku frowned at being called a whelp. “I’m 18, which if I remember correctly is age of majority in America, and over half your age. Please refrain from calling me a whelp, since it is incorrect, seeing as I am no longer a child.”

The glare Senku threw at the lieutenant of the American pack made Yakov shudder. He had seen that glare twice before, both times with the younger Alphas from their own pack, and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"Oh, so the puppy's got his milk teeth in, hmm?" Stanley was unfazed by Senku's retort, only stepping closer with the intent of getting into the younger man's face. He'd been through hell and back—he wasn't a Marine sergeant for nothing—and like hell would he let some child who'd probably never even bloodied anyone get the last word on him. He didn't give a shit about the tubby blond next to him, either.

As soon as Stanley took a step, Yakov was between the two, his Russian accent thick as he spoke. “Now, Mr. Snyder. I don’t think that is a good idea…”

Senku was grateful for the presence of Yakov, because he’s not sure how he would’ve reacted to his future husband’s lieutenant suddenly looming over him. He doesn’t know if his Omega instincts would have kicked in and he would have submitted, or if he would’ve gone on the defensive and attacked.

“I would not recommend doing that again, Lieutenant Snyder.” Senku’s eyes burned in anger. This man had just antagonized his future Alpha Mate, which is not something Senku would forget.

Stanley snarled at the older man, but he knew Xeno would be pissed if he ruffled too many feathers so close to the wedding. So he retreated a half-step and grabbed the cigarette from behind his ear, pulling a lighter from his pocket. "Alright, fine. You win this time, puppy. But if you're going to have any respect in this pack, you need to learn to fight your own battles—not let your daddy's guard dogs do it for you." He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke in their faces before he retreated to his spot at the door once more.

Senku saw a familiar brunette dressed entirely in blue, except for a white coat, come bolting around the corner, eyes wide in panic. “Senku!” The younger male skidded to a halt in front of the red-eyed werewolf. “There you are! Where’s your dad? Ruri’s gone into labor!”

Stanley saw another younger male come running into the house and tore off like a rocket after him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed the kid by the back of his coat and yanked hard until he could wrestle him to the floor.

Hearing the ruckus outside, Xeno stood and hurried out of the formal living room. His eyes widened when he saw Stan kneeling on top of a dark-haired Japanese man, clearly one of Byakuya's pack members. "Stanley, unhand that man this instant! He's one of our guests!"

With a snarl and a flash of red in his eyes, Stan reluctantly climbed off the young man and got to his feet. "He came running in here like a bat out of hell, spewing some nonsense," Stan explained. "I thought he was a threat."

“His mate just went into labor, asshole.” Senku snarled at the tall blonde Alpha, helping his friend to his feet. “My father has to be present to officially accept their child into the pack.”

He helped his cousin’s mate dust himself off, then led him over to Byakuya. “As you might have heard, old man, Ruri just went into labor, hence Chrome running in here like an idiot, looking for you.”

“Senku, I trust you can continue the meeting with Xeno without letting your personal feelings about the wedding get in the way?” Byakuya locked eyes with his son, trying to convey the message that if he did let his opinions on the wedding get in the way of the talks with Xeno, Byakuya would not be pleased.

“Of course, old man.” Senku rolled his eyes. “Since when do I let something as illogical as emotions get in the way?”

Byakuya laughed, patting his son’s shoulder before having Chrome lead him away. “Just had to say it, Senku.”

Xeno watched the proceedings, smiling softly at the easy way Byakuya and his son interacted. He hoped that once Senku was comfortable with him, they would be able to speak to one another so familiarly. 

Turning to the young man in question, Xeno asked, "So, why don't we go back and talk a little? I would love the opportunity to get to know you better."

“I suppose that makes sense.” Senku replied, nodding. “We are to be married soon, after all.”

He turned and walked into the room Xeno and his father had come rushing out of, turning to look at the dark-eyed man when he couldn’t hear footsteps following him. “Well? Are you coming?”

Xeno followed Stanley back to his post near the door. "If you think you can act out and get my attention back on you, you're wrong," he murmured. "I am the leader of this pack and my word is law. I am marrying Senku and we are joining these packs together. You will deal with it or you will leave. Do you understand me?"

Stanley's eyes were dark and glowing red for a moment as he glared straight into Xeno's eyes; but after a long, tense moment, he dropped his gaze. "I understand," he replied quietly.

"Good." Xeno patted him on the shoulder with a knowing gaze. At Senku's words, he followed the younger man back into the formal living room. Xeno gestured to Senku to have a seat on one of the coaches, and he sat opposite. "So, Senku. You're 18, right? Your father mentioned you've already started at university in Japan. What are you planning to study?"

“The old man told you that, huh?” Senku scratched his ear. “Yeah, I’m eighteen. I was planning on studying astrophysics when I was little, but I’m not sure which science I want to focus on anymore.”

He studied the Alpha, taking in his appearance a little better. “What about you? Surely managing this pack isn’t all you do.”

At the word astrophysics Xeno had to bite back a grin. Now he understood why Byakuya had offered up his own Omega son, instead of any of the other eligible bachelors or bachelorettes of his pack. It was all too perfect.

"You're right, I do have a 'day job,' if you will. As it happens, I am an engineer for NASA. I own this land and run the pack here, but I spend a good amount of my time at Ames Research Center and occasionally I have to travel to Johnson Space Center in Houston. But I'm certain you won't be lonely here; I have pack members who are always coming in and out, and once we're mated, taking care of them will be part of your responsibility too."

“Am I going to be allowed to keep studying?” This was one of Senku’s biggest things. He needed to be able to study. He needed to keep learning. It was just who he was. He didn’t want to just be the trophy wife, looking after the pack while his husband was away. He wanted to do something.

"Yes, of course. In all honesty, I would love to see you working alongside me at NASA someday. We would be the most elegant scientific couple of the century," Xeno replied. "But I will leave your field of study to you. I'll cover any costs for your continued education as well, though I expect based on what your father has mentioned that you would receive plenty of support from scholarships. Does that satisfy you, my dear?"

Xeno knew that most pack leaders kept their mates at home to raise their children; but he had several other people he trusted who could do that while Senku attended school. And if maternal instincts kicked in, then Xeno would give Senku his blessing to withdraw for the sake of their future pups.

“That makes me get excited!” Senku’s eyes flashed with glee at the thought of being able to study anything he wanted. “But what happens when I get pregnant? It’s bound to happen eventually, and I can’t exactly go to class like that. Normal, human males can’t get pregnant.”

"You can transition to distance learning once your pregnancy starts to show," Xeno suggested. "But beyond that, it just so happens that a couple of professors from CSU in Sacramento are part of my pack. If you don't mind attending classes close to home, they can help you out with regards to your cover story and getting any assignments or classwork you might need."

“And what happens if I find my fated mate?” Senku asked, knowing how unlikely it was, but still curious. “I know it’s incredibly unlikely, but I still need to know. What will you do if I find my fated mate?”

Up to that point, Xeno had been almost smug with how well Senku was falling in line. Everything he suggested to the younger omega wolf was being accepted with ease, and Xeno felt confident that the marriage and mating would go smoothly.

Then Senku brought up fated mates, and Xeno's first thought was to the man stationed outside the room.

Sighing, he replied, "I understand that finding your fated mate would be an exhilarating prospect. But I don't plan to find another mate, Senku. When we marry, that's it.

"That being said... as long as you fulfil your duty to me as the head of this pack, and you are _honest_ with me about any unusual circumstances, I'm willing to overlook any... indiscretions. And I'll expect you to offer me the same courtesy. We're both adults here; there is no need to hide things from each other."

“Agreed, so long as you extend me the same courtesy.” Senku nodded, but Xeno’s expression drew his thoughts to the man outside the room. “Speaking of which… Is there any particular reason why your lieutenant hates me, when today is the first time I’ve met him?”

"My lieutenant hates everyone, even within our own pack," Xeno said with a small chuckle. "He doesn't trust easily. Former military special forces. If he hurts or insults you in any way, please let me know; but don't be afraid to pull rank on him once we're mated." 

Xeno had always felt like there was something special between him and his childhood friend, but... it was impossible for two alphas to be fated mates.

At least Senku seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and was willing to see the bigger picture. Xeno would give him whatever freedoms he wanted as long as he played his part in all the official capacities.

“Then could you get him to stop calling me a whelp?” Senku glared at the door. “I’m no ignorant child. I know when I’m being insulted. And the fact that he’s insulting me, despite the fact that I’m going to be marrying you, his pack Alpha, really sets my wolf on edge.”

"I'll have a talk with him," Xeno agreed. "He won't disrespect you like that again, and if he does, he will answer to me.

"Now, is there anything else you would like to know about me, or would you like a tour around the house?"

“It would be logical to know my way around the place I’ll be living.” Senku stood up. “I’ll take the tour. But if I have any questions on the way, will you answer them?”

"Certainly," Xeno agreed easily. He stood from his seat and offered a hand to Senku for assistance. "This will be more than just 'the place you'll be living,' you know. I hope that you'll come to see it as a home. And your packmates are all more than welcome to visit at any time, of course. There are also several apartments in a building I own downtown, if any of them don't feel like living here on the property."

Once Senku was on his feet, Xeno walked with him out of the living room and into the hallway. "Obviously this is the main entry. We have the formal sitting room here, a library opposite, and the kitchen and dining room at the back."

The whole back half of the house was a massive kitchen and dining area, with industrial refrigerators and stoves and tables to sit 30 or more people. "We don't host pack events often, but when we do, we make sure everyone goes home full."

“I imagine we’ll expand at some point in the future.” Senku noticed that the rooms, while extremely large, would be too small to hold the entirety of the combined packs. “We want my family, my pack, to feel welcome, after all.”

He wasn’t expecting the renovations to happen right away, but he at least wanted them done before they had a big pack event, other than the wedding.

"The barn where we're holding the wedding should be big enough to hold our combined packs," Xeno replied. "We can build an addition for a larger kitchen space if it seems like this one isn't sufficient. Would you like to see it after I show you the rest of the house?"

“That would probably be the logical thing to do.” Senku nodded, looking out a window at the enormous amount of land, before turning back to his future husband. “I’d like to see the rest of the house, now.”

Xeno nodded. "Alright then." He led Senku up to the second floor, showing him around the bedrooms that some of his inner circle used, and then up to the third floor. "The third floor belongs to me," he explained. "My bedroom—which will be ours once we are married—and my office are up here."

The single door at the top of the stairs led to Xeno's office, which held a heavy-looking wooden desk and an oval table with six chairs near a wall of bookshelves. 

Behind the desk was another door. Xeno led Senku through it to find another massive room—the master bedroom. A four poster bed that could easily hold three adults dominated one wall, and opposite the bed was a sofa and two plush chairs. The room also had an attached master bathroom with a split shower and tub, and two sinks.

Senku’s has almost dropped when he saw the master bedroom. It was beautiful. “This looks amazing.”

And it really did. He wanted to dive into that huge bed right then and there.

"I hope this will be sufficient for our needs… but there is one more place I want to show you before we leave the house."

“What else is there?” He was pretty sure they had been over the entire house. “Did we miss a room?”

"Ah… Just something I've been working on for a bit. Consider it an early wedding gift." 

Ever since Byakuya and he had made the arrangement for him to marry Senku, Xeno had been thinking about it. Byakuya's boy was bright and brilliant, and he loved science more than anything else. What better gift could Xeno give his future mate?

They made their way back down to the first floor; Xeno withdrew a key to unlock a doorway just off the kitchen and dining area. The door led down another flight of stairs to a dark basement. Xeno fiddled with switches on the walls, and moments later, fluorescent light flooded the space to reveal a fully stocked chemistry laboratory. There was a chemical hood for fumes, an emergency shower—every need and every safety protocol was followed to a T. 

"This will be your space," Xeno murmured. He handed the key over to Senku with a soft smile. "Feel free to explore at your leisure."

Senku’s jaw did drop when Xeno opened this door. A fully stocked lab, all for him? He had to be dreaming.

“Is this really all for me?”

He stepped into the lab, his fingers trailing along the gleaming counters and cupboards. “Why?”

"Your father mentioned that you had something of a lab back at home. And I know you in particular are giving up a lot for the good of your pack." Xeno reached up and fiddled with Senku's forelock, giving him a small smile. 

"So I wanted to make a place where you could feel comfortable, a place to truly call your own. I do have a backup key, but I won't use it unless there is an emergency."

“This is wonderful!” Senku quickly rushed back and kissed Xeno on the cheek, before hurtling over to one of the cupboards and examining the chemicals inside. “How did you get your hands on some of these? They’re extremely regulated…”

"I have my ways. Connections to NASA and CSU help a lot." Xeno's dark eyes glittered as he watched his future mate explore. "I'll leave you be down here to check everything out and send your father down when he returns. It's nearly dark anyway; the grounds can wait."

Senku barely heard Xeno as he lost himself in the lab, all the books and chemicals and equipment… This was truly a dream come true for him.

Xeno returned upstairs and he headed back toward the front to talk to Stanley. "I'm sorry for earlier," he murmured. "I know you aren't happy with this situation. But please, don't ruin this for us. It's a good opportunity to expand our influence and I still need you by my side. Can you stop antagonizing Senku for me?"

Stanley's eyes narrowed at the request. "What, the pup couldn't handle a little ribbing?"

"I know you don't mean anything serious by it, but please, for me, just tone it down a little."

"Fine," Stanley muttered. "For you."

"Thank you." Xeno pressed a soft kiss to Stanley's cheek. "That's all I needed."

* * *

Byakuya cooed down at the tiny bundles in his arms. A new pup was always a blessing to the pack, and Ruri and Chrome had been blessed with not just one pup, but twins. Hematite, the girl, was slightly younger than Malachite, the boy. Byakuya could already tell they would grow up to be gorgeous.

“Your pups are truly a blessing to the pack, and a blessed sign in this time of change.” He handed them carefully back to the parents. “Care for them well. For they are the future of us.”

He turned and took off back towards the large manor where he had left his son, anxious to see how he and Xeno were getting along.

Xeno had one of the pack members cooking dinner by the time Byakuya returned to the compound. "Oh, you're just in time for dinner, Byakuya. Would you mind going downstairs and bringing Senku back up? You can see his lab while you're down there."

Byakuya nodded to the other Alpha, following his son’s scent to the basement. When he opened the door with the highest concentration of his son’s scent, his jaw dropped. He knew that Xeno had been designing a lab for Senku, but this was beyond what he had pictured. It was at least twice the size of Senku’s lab back home, and was completely fitted out with shining equipment and counters, and all the bookshelves were stuffed full.

“He really wants you happy.” The words slipped from his mouth as he approached his son, who was hunched over what looked like a list of chemicals. “I knew I chose right.”

“Back already, old man?” Senku looked up from the list in front of him. “How are Ruri and Chrome and their new child?”

“Two of them.” Byakuya’s grin was almost blinding. “Two beautiful pups, one boy, Malachite, and one girl, Hematite.”

“I better finish my gift, then, and double it.” Senku pulled a paper out of his pocket, pinning it to the wall with a tack. “Any particular reason you came down?”

“Xeno sent me to get you for dinner.”

“Guess we’d better head up, then.”

The father-son pair left the lab, Senku locking it and slipping the key into a small pocket, and headed upstairs to join their future family member for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeno and Senku are mated. Then the real fun begins.

The next week seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, and soon it was the day of the wedding. The whole of Xeno's pack was busy with the last-minute arrangements while Xeno himself prepared up in the master bedroom on the third floor of the house. He knew Senku and the pack from Japan would arrive soon and the wedding was set to begin promptly at 2pm, so they had plenty of time for festivities before Xeno and Senku retreated back to the house for the ceremonial consummation of the mating bites.

Xeno was dressed in a loose, white linen shirt and fitted black trousers. As was customary for werewolf weddings, he smeared over his bare scent gland with a thick coating of a special herbal mixture. It would neutralize his scent, much like any other blocker; but more importantly, when Senku bit his neck as part of the ceremony, it would serve as a slow-acting aphrodisiac to make their consummation easier that night. Senku's neck would be similarly adorned and Xeno would do the same to him.

It would be strange sharing his bed with someone who was not Stanley, but he would make do until Senku found someone else to occupy his time.

Senku looked down at the gown Yuzuriha had designed. She had called the coloring an “ombré effect” with the main portion of the gown being white, but the skirt slowly changing to blue and then purple. The back and upper chest were covered in lace, making Senku feel like he was less exposed than he really was.

“You really outdid yourself, Yuzuriha.” He did his best to smile at his friend, who was helping him get ready. “The dress is beautiful.”

The other Omega blushed, and opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened, revealing a weepy Byakuya.

“My baby boy’s getting married today…” The Alpha almost sobbed, tears streaming down his face. “It’s too soon…”

“You offered me to him, old man.” Senku rolled his eyes at his father’s antics. “It’s entirely your fault I’m getting married.”

The red-eyed Omega stiffened was he was hugged by his father, before attempting to shove him off. “You really want Yuzuriha’s hard work to go to waste, old man? Let go!”

In a show of acceptance of the mingling packs, there were wedding party members on both sides of the aisle. Senku's best friend Taiju was serving as a groomsman, while Luna, a young medical student in Xeno's pack, was one of the bridesmaids.

Luna stuck her head inside the room with a nervous glance. "Is everyone almost ready?" she asked. "The limo is outside to take us to the complex."

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Senku finally freed himself from his father’s arms, once again suffering through primping and tugging as Yuzuriha straightened the gown, and turned to head through the door. “Time to survive a wedding.”

The limousine took the wedding party directly to the entrance of the barn, which had been decorated with white draperies and lined with chairs. They could just barely see a white tent set up behind the barn, as well.

The chairs were nearly completely full, members of both packs intermingling (with a few noticeable absences, namely Chrome, Ruri and the twins). Byakuya climbed out of the limo first; followed by the bridesmaids, with each bridesmaid being helped out by a groomsman. They made their way down the aisle pair by pair while music played. Then the music changed, and every member of both packs took to their feet. 

Time seemed to dilate as Xeno took in the sight of his future mate walking down the aisle. The dress was even more stunning in person than it had been in the photo Byakuya had forwarded to him. His breath caught in his throat; he couldn't look away.

Senku wanted to turn and run. He didn’t  _ want _ to get married. However, he was a man of his word, and he would go through with this.

Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and locked eyes with his future mate. This was the man he was marrying. This was the man he would spend the rest of his life with. This was the man he would hopefully grow to love.

One step after another, he made his way down the aisle, only stopping when he was standing next to Xeno. He handed the bouquet of deep red roses to Yuzuriha, standing just behind him, and turned to fully face the dark-eyed Alpha, placing his hands in the other male’s.

The ceremony passed by in a blur. Xeno responded when he needed to, of course, as did Senku; but Xeno could barely keep his eyes off of Senku’s face and the red mark on his scent gland. It matched the one on Xeno's neck and in a few minutes they would be giving each other their mating bites in front of both packs.

"… you may now complete the ceremonial marking," Brody said. He closed his book and stepped aside to let Senku and Xeno be the focus of everyone's attention. 

Xeno smiled down at Senku gently. "You look beautiful. Thank you for not running away." And with that, he leaned down and fitted his mouth over Senku's scent gland, biting down firmly. The bitter herbal concoction filled his mouth and he grimaced at the taste, but he licked it up and swallowed it down anyway. When he pulled back, there was a perfect imprint of his teeth that would stick around for hours, until they completed the proper mating bite that evening.

As his new mate pulled away, Senku leaned forward, placing his mouth over the red mark on Xeno’s neck. The bitter herbs didn’t taste too bad to him, and he licked up the concoction and bit down, pulling away to reveal a perfect bite mark.

“To our packs being united.” Senku turned and faced the gathering, a smile plastered across his face. “We are now one!”

"Siblings," Xeno called out to the members of his pack, "come and swear your loyalty to my new mate." He led Senku out of the barn to the tent erected behind. The whole thing was done up with strings of lights and sparkling star decorations, papier-mâché planets and gauzy fabric in a galaxy of colors.

"I hope you like the décor," Xeno said with a smile playing on his lips. "As soon as your father told me you were interested in space, I wanted to do something special with that theme."

There was a long table on a raised platform at the far end of the tent; Xeno led Senku over to it and helped him into one of the center chairs, while the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat alongside them.

“It’s so beautiful.” Senku reached long fingers out to brush one of the dangling papier-mâché planets. “It’s like we’re actually among the stars…”

He turned to his husband (and wasn’t  _ that _ a weird thought) and smiled, a huge grin spreading across his face. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Xeno smiled back at Senku. He reached up to brush his thumb under the curve of Senku's eye, along his cheekbone, before cupping his face in one hand. "May I kiss you now? Or would you prefer to wait?"

Senku glanced out of the corner of his eye, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on them, and laughed. “May as well do it now. Everyone’s waiting for it.”

"True," Xeno chuckled as well, then leaned down until he was a scant inch away from Senku. "But if you don't want it, I'm not going to force it on you."

“I don’t  _ not _ want it.” Senku blushed at the muttered admission. It was true. Over the past few weeks he had grown attracted to this intelligent older man. “Just kiss me, you elegant bastard.”

Xeno couldn't help chuckling at his cute mate.  _ Mate, _ he reminded himself. He actually had one now.

"If you insist, my dear." With that he tilted Senku's chin up and brought their lips together. As they kissed, something was…  _ different _ about Senku. Xeno couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Electric. Like being hit by lightning, but in a good way. That’s what kissing Xeno felt like. Hungrily, Senku pressed his lips harder against Xeno’s, searching for more of that feeling.

Xeno could feel himself getting lost in the kiss. Which was jarring in and of itself, because the only time he had ever felt like this before was with Stanley. But, he remembered, Senku was his mate now. Even if they hadn't fully consummated the bond yet, his body recognized Senku.

Only the feeling of his lungs burning for air made Xeno pull back. He belatedly realized he'd crushed the younger boy to his chest and nearly ruined his coiffed hair by tangling his fingers into the ombré strands. Releasing Senku, he cleared his throat and smoothed out the front of his shirt.

"Do you two need to forgo the festivities?" Stanley's voice was loud in Xeno's ears. It was subtle, but after knowing Stan as long as he had, Xeno could hear the pain in his voice.

He shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. We can stay here for a while. I'm sure Senku will want to mingle with his friends and family."

A blush took over Senku’s face at the sound of Stanley’s voice. How had he forgotten that Xeno’s lieutenant was right there? “Right.” He sat up straight, turning to look back at the group. “I do need to talk to everyone before they go back to Japan to gather everything.”

"Of course. We can stay as long as you would like, so there's no rush." Xeno settled in his chair and smiled at his husband. Brody, Carlos and Max walked up a moment later and bowed their heads. "Senku, these are three of my pack members. Brody, Carlos, and Max."

"Welcome to the family, Senku," Brody said in his gruff voice. "I'm glad someone finally managed to tie Xeno down. We were afraid he would never find a mate."

"Yeah, we've been telling him he needed someone for ages," Carlos added.

“Well now he has me.” Senku smirked at the three men. “So if you were thinking of pushing little miss Luna over there at him, you’re in for a disappointment.”

Max blanched and sputtered at Senku's suggestion, while Carlos's face twisted into a scowl. "Luna is far too pure and innocent and good for someone like Xeno," Max replied. "We are waiting for her to make a decision on which of the two of us she wants to be with."

"Yeah, what he said," Carlos added.

"Alright, you two, let's let them go so our new lead omega can meet the rest of the pack," Brody said. He herded Carlos and Max away from the pair.

Xeno chuckled at the group's antics. "They have no idea. They have always been worried that I'd swoop in and steal her from them. They don't know that you're far more Luna's type than I am, secondary gender notwithstanding."

“If she’s interested in smart people, that still leaves you in the running.” Senku looked over at the girl, noticing that she looked very similar to one of his packmates, a young Omega named Ginrou. “Either way, we’re both out of the running, now. If she made a move on either of us, it would spell social suicide for her.”

"Feeling a little jealous, Senku?" Xeno teased gently. "Though I suppose I shouldn't be throwing stones. If she  _ were _ to try anything, I would rip her throat out to set an example."

“Hmmm… now who sounds jealous?” Senku smirked at his mate, before getting up and wandering over to where his father was sitting. He paused as he felt the gaze of the oldest of the newest turned members of the pack, an Alpha named Tsukasa. He waved at the giant Alpha, someone he had become friends with after he and his sister were turned, before joining in a conversation between Byakuya and Yakov.

Tsukasa nodded back at Senku before he and Mirai approached the table where Senku had taken a seat. He had a strange look on his face, almost despondent or regretful, but it disappeared under a mask of careful neutrality a moment later.

"Congratulations," he murmured when he got close enough that he wouldn't have to yell to be heard. "Senku, would we be able to talk a little more privately?"

Xeno watched as Senku headed over to his father's table. Almost immediately, a tall young man from the Japanese pack, another alpha, started to approach him. Xeno found his hackles rising and he snarled under his breath before he caught himself.  _ What in the world? _ He had just told Senku a week ago that he didn't mind if the omega took another lover. Why was he getting so upset over the prospect now?

“Can we talk tomorrow, Tsukasa?” Senku tried to meet Tsukasa’s eyes. “I don’t think it would be a very good idea tonight. Mine and Xeno’s instincts are on edge because of the mating traditions.”

Tsukasa frowned at the dismissal. "Please, Senku. It will only be a few minutes. I just need to tell you one thing in private, that's all." He looked into Senku's kohl-rimmed eyes, his own expression pleading and almost anxious. He had been holding this back for ages now and he needed to get it off his chest before Xeno took Senku away permanently.

Senku sighed, standing up and waving Taiju over. “Fine, but Taiju’s coming with us. I’m newly mated, with an Alpha who doesn’t know you, and Taiju’s been mated for over a year, so he can act as a chaperone. Especially with you being unmated. Now, I’m not going anywhere except right outside the doors, so you need to talk quickly.”

Tsukasa’s expression fell slightly at Senku's offer, but he nodded. As long as it was just Taiju, he didn't mind the third party. "Alright. That's fine."

As the three of them stepped out into the late evening, Tsukasa cleared his throat. "Senku. I needed to tell you… I know you didn't have much of a say in the decision to mate Xeno. And I respect that he's your alpha now, but if anything happens—if he hurts you or makes you do something you're uncomfortable with—I want to protect you. I… I love you, Senku, and I'm sorry I've been too much of a coward to tell you before now. Just… I needed you to know."

“Tsukasa…” Senku trailed off, looking over the grounds. “I appreciate your concern, and I thank you for caring so much, but there’s someone out there for you, waiting on you. Give your love to someone who deserves it. I certainly don’t.”

"That's not true! You're the most wonderful, kind, caring person I've ever met, Senku. Even if you don't believe it yourself, I know it's true." Tsukasa took a half-step forward, toward Senku—only to stop as the scent of a  _ very angry _ alpha appeared in the doorway. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Xeno asked. His voice sounded deathly calm despite the murderous look in his eyes.

“No, Xeno, we just finished.” Senku turned to his husband, away from the Alpha who just confessed. “Tsukasa had something to tell me is all. That’s why I brought Taiju, was so nothing would happen.”

He took a step closer to Xeno, taking one of his hands in his own. “We’re married now. And I promised that I wouldn’t take a lover unless I found my fated mate.”

Something about the idea of Tsukasa wanting Senku alone didn't sit well with Xeno. But seeing that Senku thought ahead and brought a chaperone soothed his inner beast and his angry scent faded. "Very well. If you are finished, dinner is about to be served. All of you should come inside and have a seat." He squeezed Senku's hand gently and ushered him back into the barn, toward their table.

When they were out of Tsukasa’s earshot, Xeno murmured to Senku, "Do you think he is your fated mate? If so, it's alright."

Senku shook his head. “His scent is pleasing, but it doesn’t make me desire him above you.”

He turned and looked Xeno in the eyes, bottomless onyx black pits that they were. “I’m looking forward to removing the scent blocker, so I can actually find out what your scent is like…”

He blushed with admission, averting his eyes and turning his face away. “I bet your scent is amazing.”

Xeno nodded in agreement. He knew the strength of his anger before had been enough to overwhelm the blocker, but it was the equivalent of a klaxon warning of an angry alpha as opposed to his natural scent. Looking back, he was a little embarrassed that his reaction had been so strong. Thankfully Senku had defused the situation quickly and deftly so as to calm his inner wolf.

"I must confess, I'm finding myself increasingly distracted by thoughts of what's to come tonight," Xeno added. "We should hurry and eat dinner so we can head up to our bedroom…"

Senku nodded shyly, having never been interested enough in another person to care about mating, let alone be as eager for it as he was currently. “Dinner sounds good. We need our energy for tonight, after all…”

"Agreed. It would be most inelegant to run out of energy midway through." He pulled Senku's chair out for him, allowing him to sit before Xeno took his own chair. The hired catering staff brought their plates and they began to eat.

Dinner was a decadent affair, with filet mignon and green beans cooked French-style, but Xeno barely tasted it. His brain was too keyed up, entirely centered on Senku. "So, I was thinking," he murmured. "I know we don't have a proper honeymoon planned, but how do you feel about going to Hawaii?"

“Hawaii sounds good…” Senku trailed off, remembering that they were the now leaders of what had to now be the largest pack in America. “Will we have to bring guards?”

"Stanley would come as well, though he wouldn't be  _ with _ us so much as be there in case he is needed," Xeno replied. "And if you have someone who you would like to bring along, we can arrange that as well. Your friend Taiju and his wife, maybe."

“Bringing Taiju and Yuzuriha would actually be a great idea!” Senku perked up even more at the thought. “They deserve a real honeymoon, and after all the time and effort they put into helping with the wedding, they deserve a vacation.”

With a nod, Xeno stood from his chair and helped Senku up as well. "As you wish, my dear. I will make the arrangements next week."

Dinner was nearly over, and it was time for cake. "Shall we do our photo-op?" he asked Senku. "I'm certain people will want to get pictures of us cutting the cake."

Over the course of the next hour, Xeno found himself getting increasingly heated and snappish as the herbal concoction they'd imbibed earlier took effect. "Senku… I think it is time for us to take our leave," he murmured as the two of them danced on the parquet floor that had been set up in the center of the tent. "If we don't do this soon, I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself…"

“That sounds like a good idea…” Senku knew his face was slightly flushed. After all, the herbal mixture was designed to send him into a false heat, so Xeno could bite his scent gland and mark him. “We should make our excuses now…”

"Yes. It would be most inelegant if I were to start mating you in the middle of this dance floor." He grinned inwardly at the way his words made Senku's flushed face take on an even darker shade of red. He brushed a kiss to the younger man's cheek and led him away, stopping briefly at the table where Byakuya and Brody sat. 

"My apologies, but I think it is time for us to take our leave for the evening," he said to the older men. "Please enjoy the rest of the festivities, though. The bar is open for another couple of hours."

Senku waved goodbye to Taiju and Yuzuriha, giving his dad a quick hug, and moved to wait for his husband, his soon to be mate, at the door. He was nervous. Not only was this going to be the consummation of his marriage, this was going to be his first time mating.

Xeno glanced up, meeting Stanley's eyes from across the room. He was always aware of where Stan was, even in a crowded room full of multiple scents. With one look, his right hand nodded silently and began to approach the exit.

Xeno met Senku by the door and ushered him out first, letting Stan follow behind. As they walked the short distance back to the house, he murmured, "Is there anything in particular I can do to make things more comfortable for you before we begin?"

“Can…” Senku was hesitant to phrase his request. It was such a girly thing for the red-eyed man to ask, completely out of character for him. “Can we take a bath together?”

Xeno blinked in surprise at the request, but he nodded in agreement. "Certainly. I actually had a large soaking tub installed in our ensuite bathroom for you, it's big enough for both of us."

He led Senku up to the third floor and closed the bedroom door behind them. Stanley would keep guard just outside, being there in case one of them needed something. 

"Did you just want to shower together, or actually soak in the tub?" Xeno asked.

Senku blushed harder. “I want to actually soak in the tub. It’s supposed to help coax our bodies to release our scents, after having them suppressed by the herbs. That, and I really like baths…”

"I figured as much, I know that baths are important in Japanese culture. It's one of the reasons why I thought you would appreciate the tub."

Xeno carefully helped Senku out of his dress, draping the fabric over one of the sitting chairs in the corner of the bedroom to be taken care of later. "You finish getting undressed, I'll start the tub," he said before he dropped a kiss to Senku's forehead. He shed his own clothes carelessly on the way into the bathroom.

When he got inside he turned the water on full blast, knowing it would take a few minutes for the tub to fill up. Leaving it to do its thing, he took a washcloth and wet it down to wipe away any lingering traces of his scent blockers. Nothing would come between him and Senku that night.

He glanced up and smiled when Senku crossed the threshold into the bathroom. "I knew you were beautiful in that dress, but seeing you now… you're truly the most elegant omega I've ever laid eyes on," he murmured.

Senku was pretty sure this was the most he had ever blushed in his life. Xeno was showering him with compliments left and right, and he had never experienced attention like this from anyone other than Byakuya, Taiju, and Yuzuriha. “Thank you.”

Following Xeno’s example, Senku also wiped the remnants of the scent blockers from his neck, immediately relaxing a bit as their scents combined as they flooded the bathroom.

Xeno had to bite back a groan as Senku's scent met his nose. It had the sweetness of an omega on the cusp of heat, though he knew it would be a false one only meant to facilitate their mating bond. But under that saccharine note was an earthiness and fresh scent that suited Senku incredibly well.

There was also something else about the scent… something that drew Xeno closer, made him step forward and bury his face in Senku's neck to snuffle at his scent gland directly. He'd never… well,  _ no, _ he  _ had _ smelled something like this before. Or to be more precise, he'd had a scent make him react in this way before, just one person. But that relationship was… inappropriate.

"Senku," Xeno groaned under his breath. "You smell…  _ perfect." _

As Xeno grew closer to Senku, the Alpha’s scent flooded his senses. Warm and woodsy, with hints of chocolate and cinnamon, like sitting in front of a fire on a winter day with a cup of hot cocoa. He breathed deeply, unable to get enough of the scent. Now that he could actually smell Xeno, he realized that his scent was…

“Perfect.” He nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck in return, breathing in more of the warming scent. “Absolutely ten billion percent perfect…”

Their mingled scents swirled around them as Xeno looked down at Senku with a hungry expression on his face. "Senku, my dear, I know you wanted the bath, but what do you say we wait until afterward? I don't think I can wait much longer to claim you. If I don't do it soon, I'm afraid I may do something quite inelegant."

Senku could do nothing but nod, his head clouding with the false heat and his Alpha’s scent. He wrapped his arms tighter around Xeno, pulling him closer, and refused to let go. He broke free of the cloudiness for a moment. “You’re going to have to carry me.”

Xeno could do nothing but nod. The idea of carrying his omega sounded better than trying to get him to walk and having him trip and fall. He carefully scooped Senku into his arms bridal-style and carried him out of the bathroom to deposit him on the bed.

"So beautiful…" Senku's fair skin and hair was set off so well by the dark bedding. The hazy blood-red eyes ignited something deep inside Xeno—a hunger to claim, to  _ take, _ that he'd never felt before. 

He was about to climb on top of Senku when the door slammed open and Stanley stumbled in. His own scent wafted over to the bed and Xeno gasped at the pure  _ desire _ he detected in it. Stan's icy blue eyes were yawning pools of black rimmed with the thinnest line of silver. 

"Little omega… you smell  _ perfect…" _ Stanley took an open-mouthed breath and stepped closer to the bed. "I don't know what happened, but I just… I could smell you both from under the door and suddenly I just felt—I  _ knew _ something was different."

Senku heard the door slam open, and suddenly another scent filled his nose. Where Xeno’s was warm and comforting, this one smelled like steel and stone and gunpowder smoke, protective from the world.

Blindly, he reached out a hand, calling for his second Alpha. “Alpha, please… Need you both…”

Xeno had heard stories before, of having multiple fated mates, but he hadn't ever put much stock in them. Until now, when the proof was right in front of him. No wonder he and Stan had felt such a close connection!

He nodded in agreement, beckoning his lover forward. "Yes, come here, alpha. We need you."

Stan couldn't resist the siren song of both his fated mates even if he tried. He stripped out of his clothing as he walked over to the bed and practically fell into it opposite Xeno, sandwiching their omega between them.

"Senku, how do you want us? One at a time, or together…?" Xeno asked breathlessly. He was achingly hard, his erection pressing into Senku's thigh.

“One at a time, first.” Senku was trying to fight the haziness, trying to keep coherent to tell his Alphas what he needed, but it was so  _ difficult. _ The heat was doing its best to take control, to wipe his mind of everything but ‘Alpha’ ‘knot’ ‘pups’ and he wanted to give in, but his Alphas needed to know what he needed.

“After…” He gasped out, the heat growing stronger by the second. “After, then both.”

Xeno and Stanley's eyes met, and they communicated in that way that showed how they'd known each other since childhood. A moment later Stanley scooted backward to give them room, a show of deference to Xeno as the head of the pack.

"Right." Xeno leaned down and cupped Senku's chin to draw him into a deep kiss. His other hand made its way down, sliding between Senku's legs—and he groaned when he felt the slick pouring out of Senku's hole. "So eager," he murmured. "I can't wait to feel you, sweet omega."

“Alpha!” Senku tried to cry out when he felt a hand between his legs, but his Alpha swallowed his cry. The tiny, still-coherent part of his brain was nervous. He had never done anything like this with one person, let alone two.

He broke the kiss, knowing they would be, but needing to ask. “Alpha, please, be gentle…”

"Of course, dear," Xeno crooned. While he worked a single finger gently into Senku's hole, Stanley slid back up to him to press kisses into his shoulder. Stan helped to hold Senku's leg, giving Xeno more access to slide the finger deeper into his hole.

"You're so hot and wet inside, Senku. You're sucking me in…" The sounds that his slick-soaked hole made as Xeno worked the finger in and out echoed lewdly in the otherwise quiet room. "Does it feel good?" His other hand reached down to wrap around Senku's cock and jerk it slowly, increasing the pleasure even more.

Senku moaned. Xeno’s hands were so warm. Stanley’s hands were cold in comparison, a nice contrast between his Alphas. “More! Please, Alphas, more!”

Between Xeno and Stanley's hands, both alphas touched Senku all over his body. Xeno worked a second finger into him while Stanley took over the job of working his omegan cock between his rough, calloused fingers.

When Xeno felt he'd loosened up enough, he added a third finger as well. "Senku, dear, I can't wait much longer… can I put it inside?"

The heat had fully taken over Senku’s mind. All he wanted was for one, or both, of his Alphas to fill him. “Alpha, please!”

"Since you asked so nicely…" Xeno smiled and withdrew his sticky fingers. Flicking his tongue over the digits, he moaned at the flavor of Senku, fresh and sweet just like his scent. 

Stanley reached out and brought the fingers to his lips, sucking the remaining slick from them with a growl of approval. "You taste good, little omega."

Together, the alphas lifted Senku until he was reclining against Stanley's chest. This gave him the freedom to use both hands on Senku, tweaking a nipple and stroking his cock, while Xeno held his legs wide open and knelt between them. He rutted against Senku's hole to gather up a coating of slick on his cock before he began to press it inside.

Oh gods, he felt so good! Senku's ass gripped Xeno like a vise, squeezing him perfectly. "Yes, Senku, we're here… your alphas will take care of you." Xeno knew he wouldn't be long before he was coming. Senku wouldn’t last either.

“Alpha…” Senku was a moaning mess at this point, his only thoughts were of his Alphas and the possible pups they would give him. “Alpha, please… Need you…”

Xeno shushed Senku quietly with a kiss. "I know, dear, I know. We're here." He moved his lips to Senku's neck, just over his scent gland. 

Stanley leaned his head down and did the same a moment later. "Do you still want us one at a time, or do you want us together?" he asked. His fingers teased at Senku's hole while he spoke, two of them sliding in surprisingly easily. "It feels like your slutty hole wants to be filled even more…"

“Both!” Senku gasped at the feeling of Stanley’s fingers sliding inside him next to Xeno’s cock. “Please, both!”

The way Senku's fluids dripped out of him while Stanley worked his hole open made both alphas groan. The room was thick with all of their scents, unlike anything they'd ever smelled before—and Stan wasn't even under the influence of the cocktail of herbs the other two had ingested, he was solely riding the high of finding his mates.

Finally, his cock slid inside. It was all they could do to keep moving, fucking into Senku in tandem. When one would pull out, the other would push in, moaning as their cocks slid past each other.

The stimulation was quickly becoming too much for the Omega. Feeling both his Alphas’ cocks sliding in and out of him, never leaving him empty… it was pure bliss.

Senku could feel a tightening in his gut, and knew he was coming close. “Alphas, please… close…”

Opening his eyes for the first time since Stanley first pushed inside, Xeno looked over Senku's shoulder at his other mate. Deep, abyss-black eyes met icy blue ones and they both nodded in unison. 

"Come for us, Senku… Let us feel you."

As they felt the telltale spasms of his orgasm, Xeno moved first; his teeth sinking into Senku's scent gland to leave an indelible mark just left of center. When he pulled back, Stanley lapped at the blood welling up from the bite before making a twin that overlapped Xeno's, claiming the right side.

In unison, they sank home as their knots popped and locked them inside their omega. With his body sandwiched between them, they sighed with relief.

"Come on, little omega, give us our bites," Stanley muttered. He pulled Senku back far enough that the younger man would be able to reach his neck.

Almost without realizing, Senku was listening to his Alpha, craning his neck and sinking his teeth into his taller mate’s scent gland. “Mine.”

He turned his head and sunk his teeth into Xeno’s neck next, pulling away once he felt the bond snap into place. “Mine. Both Alphas, mine.”

Xeno had an almost delirious look on his face as he smoothed Senku's forelock away from his face. "Yes," he agreed. "We're yours, and you're our perfect omega." He pressed a kiss to Senku's sweaty forehead before sharing a brief one with Stan.

When they broke apart, Stan looked down at Senku with glittering eyes. "I saw the way you were kissing Xeno back at the reception," he murmured. "Now it's my turn, right, little omega?" He brought their mouths together, the flavor of Senku's blood still on his tongue.

Senku sank into the kiss. Kissing Stanley was a different experience from Xeno. Where Senku thought of Xeno like electricity, he thought of Stanley like water, fluid and ever-changing, adapting to his mate’s inexperience and uncertainty. He loved this consideration out of the Alpha that had originally annoyed him.

Stanley and Xeno worked together to carefully arrange their limbs, cradling Senku between them as they all relaxed into the bed to wait out their knots. "You did so well, dear," Xeno whispered to Senku. "You're amazing, it's like you were special made to take both of us together." He stroked his hand through Senku's sweat-dampened hair and nuzzled at the freshly-marked scent gland on his omega's neck.

"Yes, so good… such a perfect mate. Both of you." Stanley kissed them each in turn before he settled into bed and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when it's time to fuck our little omega again."

Snorting, Xeno wrapped his arms around Senku's waist. "You should get some rest too, Senku. You'll need your energy to keep up with us."

Senku let himself sink sleepily into the embrace of his two Alphas. This wasn’t what he had pictured for his wedding night, no… it was better.

The night went still as the three men fell into slumber. Only one thing was true for all of them: Life would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
